Guess Who's Coming To Dinner
by wrasslinfiend
Summary: Barbara is invited to her best friends house to enjoy a nice Thanksgiving dinner, but a certain guest there catches her eye more than the food ever could.
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving, the holiday where you eat, enjoy quality family time, and apparently get set up by your best friend. Barbara Davis sighed as she smoothed down the new sweater dress she was wearing and pushed her bangs out of her face. She was mentally preparing herself to attend Thanksgiving dinner at her best friend's house. She'd had numerous meals there, practically had her own room, but the fact that she'd been told to "make sure everything was on fleek" had her slightly worried. I mean be honest who wants to get all dressed up to stuff their face? She would've been more content in a hoodie and sweat pants, but no.

So here she was driving towards the oh so familiar exit towards her friends house, upon arrival she knew today wasn't going to go as smoothly as she'd hope. Pulling up behind what looked to be twenty cars, she cut the engine. Barbara was no idiot, she knew how big of a family her friends' husband had, but looking at the amount of cars that were there, every single one of them were in that house right now. Quickly pulling out her phone to send her friend a quick text to let her know that she would have to physically bring her into the house she was startled by someone hitting her car.

"Why you still sittin in the car B? You better get your ass in the house before you end up not getting a plate!" Barbara smiled at the familiar voice. It was her "brother in law" as she'd took to calling him. "C'mon girl help me carry this in the house real quick. I got somebody you have to meet!" Sighing she hopped out of her car and grabbed the two extra grocery bags that he'd put on her trunk.

"Ay Trin! B finally here!" "Jon, you don't need to be that damn loud I'm right here." She rolled her eyes at her husband. "I see you took my advice. You look hot girl! But I need to know if you made those yams for me like I asked you to, because I swear I never knew they could be that good." Barbara just laughed as she pointed to Jon carrying two pans of the item in question to the table.

"Yeah, I brought 'em, but why exactly did I need to dress up to eat? It's Thanksgiving Trin the national holiday for sweats and a t-shirt! And another thing why didn't you let me know all of Jon's family was gonna be here? I'm gonna feel all extra outta place now." Barbara pouted at her.

"Do you remember I told you that Jon's cousin was moving back to Florida after a divorce? Well, he's the reason why you needed to look on point. Between you being hung up on your cheating ass ex and him disliking women in general since his ex left him for another man me and Jon felt like y'all would hit it off. Both of y'all need to get out of the slumps you're in, and I figure why not do it with each other? Well not figuratively " _do it_ " at least not yet, but you know what I mean."

"Wait. So you wanted me over here to try and "sell" me on Jon's cousin? What the hell Trin! I'm single and I'm fine being single. It's not the end of the world. How do you even know if I'll like the dude? This is some bullshit, Trin." Barbara was about to walk away when Trinity started smiling behind her.

"Hey Joe! Glad you made it alright. This is my friend Barbara, but we all call her B." Barbara turned around and had to stop her jaw from hitting the marble floor. This man was well over six feet tall with the most beautiful caramel colored skin she'd ever seen in her twenty-four years of living.

"Nice to meet you, Barbara. I'm Joe." Sex. The man looked and sounded like pure unadulterated sex! Reaching out to shake his extended hand her mind jumbled when his engulfed hers.

"Hi, I'm Barbara. Wait shit, she already said that! It's nice to meet you Joe you can call me B." She was mentally berating herself. She was giggly. When the hell was the last time she giggled? Trinity was smirking as she tried to discreetly make her way out of the kitchen.

"So how long have you known Trin?" B was stuck. He was actually attempting conversation with her? This beautiful specimen was taking time out of his life to talk to her? Oh wait, he was talking to her!

"I've known her for about four years now. I moved into the condo next to hers and we just clicked, and been tight ever since. I've heard a lot about you from Jon and Josh I'm actually surprised that this is my first time meeting you. From the way they talk about you I kinda assumed you would be their triplet." The smile on this man was making her uterus quiver. So big, bright,and gorgeous! Just like him.

"Nah we ain't triplets because I'm clearly the best looking, but we are tight enough to be considered brothers. I got a blood brother, but he's got about fifteen years on me so growing up it was mainly me and the twins. We were inseparable growing up. Did damn near everything together. They my boys."

"Yeah, clearly but don't tell them I said that or I'd never hear the end of it. I wish I could still be that close with some of my cousins, but we just outgrew each other. But, um it was nice meeting you Joe. I'm gonna go see where Trin slipped off to. I'll see you later." She said as she sent him a cute smile and made sure she put an extra twist in her hips because he was watching. Before she left the kitchen she caught him leaning against the counter staring like she knew he would be, but what surprised her was the fact that he merely winked at her instead of trying to play off what he'd been doing.

"Damn." She murmured to herself as she went to find Trinity without bumping into all the kids that were running throughout the house. Maybe Trinity knew her better than she thought she did.

"Ay girl! I know you ain't trying to ignore me? I ain't seen you in months!" B mentally sighed. Josh was here, of course he'd be here. Barbara had taken to ignoring Josh simply because she was extremely attracted to him. She never gave any hints to it, never acted on any thoughts she had about him, but she'd be a damn lie if she said she didn't want him...bad! But nothing could come of it because he was married and together he and his wife had two adorable sons, but sometimes Josh played around too much for the way she felt about him. He was a clown and liked to joke around but whenever he'd touch her she'd get goosebumps or have some other stupid bodily reaction to him and she hated it.

"Nah, I haven't been ignoring you Josh. You're just never around when I'm around. How are the wifey and boys doing I haven't seen them around yet." Trying to subtly look for Trin to rescue her as she listened to him talk about his family. Next thing she knew she was being picked up.

"What the hell put me down! PUT ME DOWN I HAVE A DRESS ON AND DON'T WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE MY ASS!" She was promptly put on her feet after that and quickly pulled her dress down much to the displeasure of some of the guys in the room.

" _Barbara_ , I'm not even gonna call you B until you put an end to this right now." B looked at Jon confused before she turned to look at a smirking Joe and then a head shaking Trinity. "Did you or did you not say that Joe looks better than me and Josh? Josh I can understand, but me! Oh hell nah, no. So what you gotta say for yourself, _Barbara_?" She could hear snickering around her and it was then that she noticed she was in a room full of Samoans give or take a few with herself and Trinity included.

"I didn't say nothing, Jon! Either way you like my brother so that automatically make ya ass ugly, and since Josh is your twin... All I gotta say is that I didn't say nothing! Maybe I agreed to what someone else said, but those words never came out of my mouth. Why you over there smirking? Tryna get people in trouble and I've barely known you an hour." B rolled her eyes as he continued to smirk and walked out of the room only to hear Josh yell out. "I ain't ugly!"

B walked back into the kitchen to get a drink and finally Trinity followed her.

"So what do you think about Joe?" B rolled her eyes and continued to sip on her drink.

"He aight. He's a snitch though. Why you trying to set us up for? I'm perfectly capable of finding my own man, and I am pretty damn sure Joe doesn't need help either."

"He's aight? Girl I know you ain't blind! If I didn't have my Jurdy I would've been all over that! I'm not trying to set y'all up, but if something came out of it imagine how cool it'd be! We could have couple date nights and be cute together and have hoes hating because we both got some sexy ass Samoans! And from the way Joe was looking at you I'd say that I don't have to set y'all up. Joe look like he bout to go for that ass himself." B had to hide her smile at that. As fine as Joe was she didn't know him. She only knew of him, and this was her first time meeting him.

"Whatever, I don't even know him Trin. I just met the dude and you over here trying to practically marry me off to him. How do I know he's even feeling me like that anyway? He could just be being nice to me. And besides you said that he just got a divorce, I highly doubt that he's gonna want to jump straight into a relationship, and like I said before I'm good being single."

"Fine I won't butt in, but all I will say is if you both are feeling each other what harm can be done by getting to know him a little more? I mean just from seeing you two in the kitchen earlier you physically make a cute couple. His big tall ass and your short ass, y'all would look cute! Just imagine your little babies! They'd probably be closer to your complexion since Joe's ass is light as hell, and they'd have hella long thick black hair. And I'd be god mommy because I introduced y'all! Ugh, I could see that cute shit now."

" **Trinity Fatu** you done lost your damn mind! Babies. BABIES? I just met his ass Trin! Like, literally I just met his ass, and you over here talking babies. How do you even know if either one of us wants kids? You know what. never mind don't even answer that! I can't with you right now woman. You about to drive me to drink. When will the food be done anyway?" Barbara loved her friend she really did, but she either always blew things outta proportion or she just tried to talk things into existence for her. The only thing she wasn't willing to admit right now was that more times than not she was right.

"First, I know for a fact that he wants kids because that's all these damn Samoans wanna do is make babies! And because that was one of the things he disagreed about with his ex. Secondly, the food should be done soon, but have fun trying to find somewhere to sit and eat it. Thirdly, you don't have to admit it to me now, but I know you like Joe because I've only seen you look at one other man like that. And we both know who that is. Don't think I don't notice how you change up when a certain in law of mine shows up. I just never say anything. I see that look in your eye every time he comes around, and I honestly don't know how you do that. But that's a secret that'll stay between the two of us."

Before B could get a word out Trin was walking out of the room. Well shit, she knew. Clearly she knew her _too_ well. After that B found herself finally mingling with the other guest that were there. She loved their cousin Tamina in particular. Once they got the call that the food was done everybody stampeded toward the kitchen only to be told that the babies and ladies eat first. Feeling somewhat over crowded B decided to eat on the deck in the back. She was soon joined by Trinity and Tamina, but then to her surprise Joe as well.

"Mind if I sit with y'all? Everywhere else is full." Trin and Tamina were quick to move over so that he could sit next to her. B shot them both an unimpressed look. He quickly slid next to B she could say he was possibly a little too close, but she didn't mind.

"So Joe you moving back here or you gonna stay back in Georgia? You know we miss you over here Uce!" He smiled before answering.

"Nah, I'm moving back I'm gonna be staying with my pops and them until I find myself a place. All my stuff is in storage for now. But I doubt I'll leave Florida for good anytime soon, especially with all the beautiful new scenery I've been seeing lately." At that B choked on her drink.

Tamina snickered at his subtle attempt at flirting. "Smooth, Joe real smooth." They all made small talk while devouring their food and after a while it was time to clean up and head out. Barbara was just gonna stay the night because in her own words she was too full to drive home and needed to sleep off the meal. After she helped Jon and Trin clean up the mess and put food away she walked into their room to find something to wear so that she could finally get out of that damn dress.

"So Uce, what's up with B?" She froze in the closet when she heard her name while in the middle of pulling off her dress.

"What you mean what up with her? You feeling her Uce?" Now how could she be expected to not be nosy in a conversation like that?

"Hell yeah I'm feeling her! Have you seen her? She's gorgeous as fuck and I love her little sassy attitude. She single though, or can you hook me up?" Trying to contain the blush she felt traveling through her cheeks she did nothing but listen a little closer.

"She been single as long as I've known her, Uce. From what Trin told me she picky and just doesn't put herself out there. I think y'all would be a good fit because y'all are both stubborn as hell and don't like to listen, like when I tried to tell you ole girl wasn't shit. But nah you ain't wanna hear it, wanna go on and move all the way to Georgia because she wanted to be closer to _her_ family, but nah _fuck_ Joe's family right. We too ghetto for her apparently. Yeah, I remember her saying that shit. Anyway I got your back Uce she like a little sis to me. She listens when she wants to."

"Yeah yeah I know you and Josh won't ever let me live that shit down. But good looks though. I ain't trying to make it serious right off the jump, but I'm a little jealous of you and Josh. Y'all both married with kids and shit and I'm all left out. I feel left out I'm not even gonna lie. I want my own little black and Samoan babies too." Jimmy snickered at his cousin.

"When you turn into a bitch? You been getting extra in touch with your feminine side huh, Uce."

"Shut the fuck up, and show me where I'm sleeping tonight." Joe said as he slapped his cousin in the back of the head.

B slipped out of the room unnoticed and returned to her own. Somehow between then and now she'd fallen asleep.

"B? Barbara wake up. Barbara!" She slowly started to wake up only to see Trinity standing over her. "You better wake your ass up. Ain't no time to be going to sleep!" B actually whines like a child. Sleep was the one thing she loved more than anything else, and if you disturbed that you could guarantee that you'd be dealing with the crankiest adult child.

"Why? I'm full and tired so let me sleep! I'm already in my pajamas." Trinity already tired of her whining suddenly rips her blanket off.

"Wake your ass up. You can stay in the pajamas, but you're getting up. Besides a certain somebody was looking for you. C'mon B, or I just might have to send him up here to you all alone with no one else around to see what's going on. You know what? On second thought stay here I'll let him know where you are." Trinity didn't even make it to the door before Barbara was out of the bed.

"You play too much Trin. What you need me for so bad anyway?" B said while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"We're playing never have I ever, and you need to be involved! It's teams girls vs the guys and we need you to have even number teams. So you're playing." B looked at her incredulously. Never have I ever? Wasn't she supposed to be the youngest one here? What the hell kind of juvenile shit?

"You're messing with me right? Never have I ever? What are we twelve! You woke me up for this shit? I better get some good ass blackmail material from this." She muttered as she walked toward the living room with her arms crossed.

"Alright so we playing never have I ever. The rules of the game are you have to take ten shots and you out, the team who had the most players at the end of the game wins. And since I'm feeling generous I'll let you start B, since you clearly are comfortable enough to play." Barbara flipped Jon off as she looked down at her.

"Never have I ever had a threesome." She looked around the room as some people tried to not make eye contact while they had to drink. "Mmm hmmm nasty asses." And then they game only got worse from there. From questions about weird sex places, people they wished they hadn't slept with, to ugly sex partners it seemed as if nothing was off limits. When it was finally Joe's turn to ask a question B the light weight drinker that she was started to get a little giggly.

"Never have I ever fucked a friend of the family the day I met them." B looked at him with a raised brow, but giggled nonetheless.

"Okay, okay my turn again! Never have I ever fucked a Samoan." At this point all the females except Barbara had taken a drink.

Her team had gotten down to only two members after that question, but she didn't care she wanted to see how far Joe was gonna take this.

"Never have I ever had sex in my best friends house on Thanksgiving." Oh he was trying her. Definitely trying to get to her, and it was working.

"And on that note I'm done for the night. Happy Thanksgiving goodnight." She hadn't even heard him follow her up the stairs, but she definitely noticed his presence when his hand touched the back of her thigh on the way upstairs.

"Hey!" She said laughing a bit. She tipsily slapped his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you to bed," he answered plainly. Yeah, well, that was one way to put it.

* * *

 **So I did a thing. I haven't written in a year because quite honestly 2015 was the worst year of my life thus far, and I didn't have the motivation nor time to do it before. But I wanted to write something and this is what popped in my head. Hopefully it was maybe a little enjoyable. If so I'll hopefully have another chapter update soon. Happy Turkey Day to all that celebrate it. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sorry for this being as late as it is, work is currently kicking my ass and the whole original chapter got deleted! So this is all I got for right now. Hopefully it's at least partially liked. Thanks for all the faves and follows so far, and I'm striving for the next chapter to be up before Christmas.**

The next morning Barbara woke up to quite possibly the worst hangover that she ever had. She turned in her bed and it was in that very moment that she knew she wasn't alone. It was like her night was starting to replay in her mind as if it was a video being fast forwarded. She was at Trin's house for Thanksgiving, she met the twins cousin Joe, was overly flirty with said cousin and then they played some stupid immature game. That's all she had, but she was still coming up short for the answer as to why there was another body in bed next to her right now.

She had a pretty damn good idea of who was in her bed, but she knew she'd have to open her eyes to _prove_ that theory. Except that was something that she felt was impossible with the hang over from hell. It wasn't until Joe shifted his position on the bed that her eyes popped open. Barbara had her back against him until he moved, and she felt him poking into the small of her back. That was enough to make her hop outta bed. She looked over the sleeping Samoan and had to take a moment to bask in his sexiness. How was it possible to look _that_ good while sleeping? This fucker had to make a deal with the devil to look this good! He moved slightly and B took that as a notice to get the hell outta there. Quietly backing her way out the door and to the kitchen Trinity was already there making coffee.

"Oh look who's up! Have _fun_ with Ro last night?" She said while smirking over her cup of coffee. B glared at her as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "There was no _fun_ to be had, Trinity. I went to my room and went to bed. That was it." Trin just smacked her lips.

"Why you acting like I'm gonna judge you for smashing, Ro? The least you could do is keep it one hundred with me of all people. You say nothing happened, and yet y'all went upstairs together, stayed in the same room. But you know what it's whatever if you don't wanna tell me what happened it's cool." Trin sucked her teeth as she moved around B to grab a fruit.

"I didn't do anything so there is nothing to tell! At least I don't think I did. Last thing I remember is walking up the stairs last night after playing that dumbass game. I woke up in all my clothes, but he was spooning me though. That's it, Trin. Stop being extra about it. I didn't get any last night ok!"

"Aww, that's a shame. I did though." Jon said as he walked into the kitchen.

" **Eww**! You know _damn_ well that I don't want to hear or know that. Nasty ass. Care to explain to me why your cousin was in my bed this morning though? This is a big ass house ain't no reason for him to be in my room. Like, dude was all laid up on me and he is not light!"

"You couldn't have been too mad about it or you would've kicked him out rather than creeping out of your _own_ room this morning. Yeah, I peeped that. Are you feeling Uce? Because if you are I can hook that up. I mean I know we consider you fam right now, but we can make that shit _official_ you just give me the word." Jon said as he nudged her shoulder.

"First, I get this shit from Trin and now you too? How do you even know if I'm feeling your cousin like that? Y'all both acting like I'm all in love with his ass but I just met him yesterday. I don't know him and he doesn't know me. Why y'all pushing this so hard anyway? Neither one of you liked any of the dudes I tried to date before and now y'all are all but physically putting me in his lap!"

"I wouldn't mind that at all though. You can sit on my lap anytime you please, baby girl." Barbara's jaw dropped as she slowly turned around and looked into the dark brown eyes of none other than Joe. She didn't know what it was but hearing him call her baby girl did something to her. His voice still sounded ridiculously deep from sleep. How she didn't melt from that alone she didn't know, but what stunned her even more was the fact that he had let his hair down and it was currently cascading down his back and all she wanted to do was run her fingers through it.

"I think I'll pass on that, thanks. Trin, I'm about to go get cleaned up then I'm gonna head home I got stuff to do before I go to work." With that she turned to walk by Joe only to have him tug her arm to get her attention.

"Let me know if you need help washing your back." B snatched her arm away and rolled her eyes as she walked back up to her room.

"That man is too much to be dealing with this early in the morning. I mean who the _fuck_ looks that **good** so early? Pretty bitch getting on my nerves, and then saying all that baby girl shit! Just breathe B, and then take your ass home far far away from the sexy Samoan."

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"Shit! Will you fucking stop sneaking up on me like that? Gonna give me a damn heart attack!" B said as she clutched her chest.

"Why are you so jumpy around me, and you still didn't answer my question. You think I'm sexy?" He was the biggest pain in the ass she'd ever met at the moment that's what he was, but she really didn't want to have to say the words out loud to his face so she just face planted into her bed.

"Why are you asking so many questions right now? Don't you realize I'm still hungover and it's not fair to ask questions to someone who is still technically drunk? Yes, you're sexy, but you already know that so I don't know why you need me to validate your ego. Now that I've admitted it can you please leave me alone? I can't take you being so YOU right now."

Joe just laughed at her mumbled words. He might have only known her for a little over twenty four hours, but he knew that he had to get to know her better. "Go out with me." He finally said after a few minutes of silence. B slowly removed her head form under a pillow and looked at him as if her were crazy.

"Go out with you? Go out with you for what?"

"Let me take you out for dinner or something. I know we just met, but I feel like we're both attracted to each other and I'd really like to get to know you better all being flirtatious aside. So what do you say just me and you, dinner, and maybe a couple drinks."

"Um, wow. Wasn't expecting that at all. I'd like that though, but just don't tell Trin and Jon because they'll never shut up about it." Joe gave a slight chuckle and nodded his head in agreement. They exchanged numbers and Joe left her to get her things together.

Later that day Barbara was getting dressed for her date with Joe. He'd sent her a text while she was at work and it had her grinning from ear to ear for the rest of her shift. He told her that they weren't going anywhere fancy and that even if she threw on sweats she'd look damn good in them so it wouldn't even matter. So she was currently curling her hair as she took in her outfit. It was a simple pair of jeans that made her ass look great and a nice shirt that had a little flair to it. She was so grateful for the Florida "Winter's"at the moment. It was a long ways away from the snowstorms and blizzards of the Northeast she was used to.

Before long she heard her doorbell ring and gave herself a once over before she answered the door, but instead of seeing the sexy Samoan she was greeted by her friend, Trinity. If this was fates way of playing a cruel trick on her, that shit was working.

"Well damn you didn't need to get all dressed up for me." After taking a few minutes to look B over it clicked. "You have a date don't you? That's why you wasn't feeling Joe as much as we thought you would. Girl, you know all you had to do was tell me and I would've-"

Trinity quickly stopped talking when she saw Joe walking up the walkway towards the door.

"And just what the hell do we have here." Trinity asked the both of them as she crossed her arms looking at them expectantly. B just sighed and shook her head. Yup, fate was definitely a cruel thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**So first, I gotta give a HUGE shout out to Ctinaisfashion for helping me come up with so many ideas for this story! To get ideas from someone I've followed since 2011 ( _told you I loved your stuff!_ ) means a lot. So many of the ideas she's given me made me even more excited for this story! So once again, thank you girl! Now I know I said I was gonna updat** **e before Christmas, but life didn't work out that way I was way too tired to think let alone write. Hope everyone had a nice holiday. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

"Um, well you see Joe told me he was looking into some places to stay, so I told him how I knew someone in real estate. I'm basically like the middle man for them right now. I told my friend that I'd show him the house to see how he liked it because he had a date." B shot Joe a look when he tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"So I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just give me that lame ass excuse and I'm gonna ask y'all again. What the hell is going on here?" B went to open her mouth to try and justify her story but Joe beat her to the punch.

"Listen, Trin. I asked her out it's nothing major we're just going out to chill, grab dinner and maybe a few drinks. We didn't say nothing to you or Jon because from the way y'all were pressing us you would act like we were running off to get married." Trin sucked her teeth, but couldn't completely hide her smile.

"I wouldn't have pushed marriage...yet! I just want you both to be happy, and if you two being together benefits me too then who and I to stop it. My cousin and my bestie together do you know how great that'd be! But anyway I'm gonna go so y'all can have your date. Joe she better be home by midnight and you better keep your hands to yourself and B you better text me as soon as you get home so I know that you made it safely." Joe held up his hands in surrender and B just raised an eyebrow.

"And what if I didn't want him to keep his hands to himself, Trin? Then what? You already know your nosy ass will be blowing up my phone for details anyway, but I'll see you later." Trin hugged her as she rolled her eyes for being called nosy and made her way back to her car.

"You know within the hour Jon, Josh, his wife, and hell probably my mom will know about this date right? That doesn't bother you does it, me being from a huge family and all I mean?" B shook her head as she picked up her purse.

"Nah, as long as your family is nothing at all like mine I'm cool. So where are we going anyway you never told me? You just said it was going to be casual." B asked as she locked her door and they began to make their way to Joe's car. He just smirked as he held her door open for her before going to the drivers side.

"You'll see baby girl you'll see." They made small talk on the way to the location, but Joe still refused to tell her where they were going.

"Are you kidding me right now, Joe. I haven't been to a Boomer's in years!" B's face lit up brighter than the lights of all the Christmas decorations flashing.

"Yeah, I figured that it would be a great way to get us to loosen up and get to know each other better. And I personally wanna kick you ass in a few of these games." He told her as they got out of the car.

"Boy, please you can't beat me on my worse day! Do you not know I'm absolutely unbeatable when it comes to almost any arcade games, and I know for a fact I can beat you at Go Karts and Mini Golf."

"Oh really? How about we put a little wager behind your skills then?" Roman smirked as she didn't seem to back down from the idea.

"What you got in mind, Joe?" B said as she put her hands on her hips.

"How about best two outta three wins? And if I win you have to watch at least two football games with me and feed me snacks. Deal?" Joe said as he extended his hand to her to seal the deal.

"Deal. And when I win you have to cook me dinner in my cute, pink frilly apron. Is it a deal for you too, Joe? Or will you be backing out?" Joe smirked at her offered hand.

"You're on baby girl. So pick your poison, which one do you wanna do first? We have arcade games, mini golf, go karts, and batting cages."

"I feel like we can start out on a somewhat even playing field with the batting cages. Ready to get that ass whooped Joe?" He did nothing more than chuckle at her confidence.

"Lead the way baby girl." He gestured in front of him, but not before sneaking more than a few looks at her denim cover ass.

"Don't be looking at my ass Joseph. I hear you drooling from up here."

"My bad."

"So I say first to hit ten balls wins this round. Is that okay with you big man?" He raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"So I'm big man now huh? Maybe one day you'll actually see how big of a man I really am." He smirked down at her.

"I mean, I figure since you keep calling me baby girl I'd give you a nickname of your own. But you also seem to forget that the first night we met each other, you we're in my bed. So I'm fully aware of how big a man you really are. I also know you probably won't be able to handle me, but that is another story for another day. Right now though be prepared to get that ass beat!" She winked as she went to grab a bat and helmet.

After being decimated at the batting cages B was slightly pouting. She was quickly ready to move on to the next challenge, but Joe was having far too much fun gloating.

"Aw c'mon baby girl you put up a good battle. But maybe I should've told you I used to play baseball with the twins when we were younger. We still two more rounds to go." He said as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Whatever, Joe. You just kept it on the low because you wanna have me watch your dumbass football games. I didn't understand it when my dad watched it and I won't understand it watching with you. Let's do Go Karts next. Ain't no way in hell you can beat me there!" She exclaimed as she pulled him towards the the Karts.

"Aww damn. Now my hair gonna be all messed up the rest of the night." It was Joe's turn to pout.

"Aww poor baby. Shouldn't I be more concerned about my hair though? Since you know, I'm the woman in this equation? But I can some what understand because your hair is really pretty." B said in a mocking baby voice.

"Aight, none of that c'mon so I can tap... I mean beat that ass again." He said as they were given proper gear. After three laps the race was over and B was once again back to her confident self after beating Joe by a landslide.

"Told you I'd spank that ass in this one! Can't touch me on the track, Joe." She told him as he did a victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah you got lucky on that one. We're tied now one more to go and you'll be feeding me snacks while we watch football. Let's see if you can hang for this last game." He told her as they walked into the arcade section.

"Pick your poison baby girl. I'll play you in any game." B did a lap around the arcade until she saw a game she knew she'd win. But being polite she gave Joe and option to choose.

"Ok Joe, Skeeball or Air hockey? You pick I'm great at either game." Joe thought about it for a minute.

"Air hockey." The game was back and forth for a while until they were tied up, but it was when Joe got the last point that the buzzer sounded letting them know the game was over. Joe had won. Now B would have to not only sit through two football games, but actually feed Joe too. As hard as she tried not to be a sore loser it wasn't working.

"Shit c'mon! Joe, you're not really gonna make me do this are you?" She asked as she batted her pretty brown eyes at him.

"You bet your ass I am. And I'm gonna enjoy it too." The lecherous smirk he had on his face said more than his words ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

It was D day for Barbara. It was officially time to own up to the first part of the bet. There was some football game coming on tonight and she got the text from Joe telling her to meet him at Jon and Trin's house. And it was icing on the cake for Joe apparently because his favorite team the San Francisco 49ers were playing against the Arizona Cardinal's. She was really tempted to go looking a hot mess, but knowing Joe as she was starting to he still would've told her she was still gorgeous.

So she decided to keep it cute and comfortable by wearing jeans with a cute, tight sweater with a cute pair of ankle booties. After the short drive she pulled up to the Fatu house and noticed that Joe was already there. As much as she disliked football she couldn't deny that she was excited to see Joe again. The two were slowly but surely progressing into a thing. They were constantly texting and calling whenever it was convenient, but it seemed one wasn't mentioned without the other lately. In Trin's words they'd be a couple before the year was over.

If B was to tell the honest truth she didn't think it'd be too far off. She hopped out of her car only to be met by Trin at the door with a big grin on her face. "Heeey B. So you lost a bet huh? You are gonna be in for it tonight girl. I just came to meet you and kinda warn you about what you're walking into in there. Now the game ain't start yet, but they get all into to it so don't feel some type of way if Joe ignores you a little bit. That's just how they are with their football, especially because it's their team. So with that I welcome you to the football madness."

B just rolled her eyes and walked into the house. She noticed that the living room had a few more people than she thought would be there and now felt slightly embarrassed about whatever it was that Joe was about to make her do. "Uh oh Joe, look who just showed up." Jon laughed when B just flipped him off. Joe turned with a smirk and beckoned her to him. "So seeing as I won the bet right, you agreed to not only watch football with me, but you agreed to feed me whatever snacks I want. Right?"

"I don't remember saying that I'd feed your grown ass, but I do remember agreeing to the rest. So how are we doing this? Where's your junk?" At her choice of wording all the guys in the room started to snicker. "Damn Uce, it's so small she gotta ask where it is?" Josh said while laughing. "Why y'all so stupid? You know damn well I didn't mean it like that. Anyway Joe come show me where your shit is." "You know you wanna feed me girl. I'm a big man and you gotta make sure your man is well fed, don't you?" He said while grabbing her hips as they walked to the kitchen.

"Oh so you're my man now? When that happen, and where was I during this conversation?" She said while looking back at him with a smirk. "So you saying you don't wanna be my girlfriend? Damn and here I thought we had something special." He raised his brows at her. "Joe just because we're talking doesn't mean I'm automatically your girl. I mean I'd think about it maybe after a couple dates. But you ain't all that for you to just smile and think you bae all of a sudden." Joe had the nerve to actually pout at her. A grown, but incredibly attractive man was pouting at her.

"Barbara, you're really telling me that you don't wanna be my girlfriend? I thought we were working towards something here." "Joe, why you taking it to the heart? I'm kidding boy damn! Relax. I never said I didn't wanna be your girl, but I also didn't say that I won't be...eventually. I know we both got out of relationships not too long ago, and I don't think it would be a good idea to jump straight into something official too quickly. I'm all for dating exclusively until we both decide the time is right. Until then I don't think we really need titles yet." "I'm cool with that, but I'm just gonna say that you do know that one way or another you'll be mine. Ain't no way in hell I'm letting all that ass, sass, and that great heart get away." He smiled as he pulled her closer.

"I have no sass, and I barely have an ass so you must really like me for my personality. But back to the situation at hand, future bae. What exactly am I supposed to be doing for you anyway, Joe?" "See that tray over there? You have to sit on my lap and feed it to me while we watch the game. Then if you playm your cards right I might have a surprise for you." "Ew. 'If I play my cards right? Shut up and lets get this over with." She said as she bumped his hip so he'd move. After what felt like hours to Barbara the game was almost over, and she was still not understanding the hype about football. The whole time all the guys were doing was screaming at the TV. She didn't understand why Joe wanted her on his lap only have her almost fall when somebody missed a ball or got a touchdown.

Once the game was over B tried to stand up to take the bowl back into the kitchen, but Joe's arm around her waist stopped her. Where you goin? I kinda like having you as my lap warmer." He spoke into her ear causing goosebumps to rise on her neck despite it being at least sixty in the house. "I'm well aware that you like me on your lap, but I have things to do. And sitting on your lap for the rest of the night isn't part of it. "B, you know damn well you took the day off for Joe so shut up and tend to your man!" She heard the rest of the guys snicker as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Why you always gotta put me on the spot like that! He didn't need to know that I took the day off to be here. I'm not trying to look like I'm following him around like a damn lovesick puppy. He's already saying all the right shit about how he's my man and shit, but we only been on a couple dates. I'm trying to keep his ass at arms length and he's saying this shit and I just don't know what to do." "B it's not like he's asking you to marry him! He wanna be able to call you his and vice versa. If you always hold on to the hurt that the asshole caused you'll never allow yourself to find love again. Have fun you're both attractive motherfuckers and you're both obviously feeling each other so I really don't get what the insecurities are. I never would've said anything to you about Joe if I didn't think he'd actually be good for you. I know I slipped up before with my other friend, but I didn't expect him to act like a seventy year old man at thirty! Give it a try the worst that could happen is you have a companion to do shit with. I'm not saying jump on his dick, but give the relationship a chance."

B always did hate when Trin was right.

* * *

 **Sooo hey? Long time no see. I've been sitting on this since January but I've been stuck here after getting reviews for this lately I decided to just post what I have. Can't give an exact timeline of when I'll update again, but I can promise it won't be in six months! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Barbara contemplated going back into the living room, but thought better of it and went out onto the deck. Trinity was right. Maybe she should give this whole relationship thing with Joe a try. He did seem damn near perfect to her, and she also knew it'd only be a matter of time before someone else came along and saw how great of a catch he was. She had to let go of all the hurt and pain caused by her former relationship because he was not Joe, and Joe damn sure wasn't him.

"Here you are. I thought you left me, why you out here looking like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders? Tell me what's wrong baby girl." When Joe sat down next to her it was like he invaded her senses. She just looked him over. He was undoubtedly gorgeous, funny, and just a great man all around. She knew she'd be making the biggest mistake of her life if she let him get away.

"Have you heard anything from the guys about my last relationship? Be honest, Joe." He took a deep breath and slowly started to pace the deck. "They told me that you were with the dude for almost five years, something happened to you that they aren't sure about then he cheated, the bastard hit you and then you left. That's all I know. And I have a feeling that all of that is the reason why you're fighting so hard to not let me in. Am I right?" He asked her softly.

With a sigh she stood to stop his pacing. "That's basically how it was. They don't know what happened exactly because it's not really something you bring up in an everyday conversation. Trin knows the whole story and I feel like I should tell you so that you'll understand why I've been so standoffish with you." He nods because he can tell whatever it is that she's about to tell him isn't gonna be pleasant.

"My ex was at one point in time my best friend. We'd been friends since my sophomore year of high school and back then I wasn't the ugly duckling by any means, but I was always a heavier girl. Never really got much attention and when I did it wasn't the kind I wanted so I was always the one who'd be solo on group dates and shit like that until one day my ex, George, swooped in and swept me off my feet. He had me so in love with him that I'd do any and everything he wanted me to because I felt like it'd make him stay. After high school he started changing. He'd want me to be at his house all the time then eventually we got our own apartment and that's when it turned worse. He would want his food hot and ready on the table, but I worked more hours than him and I would often get home after him so that'd be impossible. One night he brought his friends over they'd been drinking and he claimed I disrespected him by not doing what I'm told so he hit me for the first time, in front of his friends. Time after time he'd find anything and everything to complain about and hit me. I got tired of it. I wasn't gonna be his doormat any more so I left him. Once I did, I found out that he'd apparently been seeing not one but two different girls behind my back and he'd gotten one of them pregnant and that's when I left my home state and made it out here." B took a deep breath and looked at him shyly through her lashes.

"I know you're not him, but that took a lot outta me that's why I tried to deny my feelings. But as much as I tried to withhold my feelings you were there with that annoying ass gorgeous smile of yours not having it." Joe chuckled at that. "So basically what I'm saying is I'm yours if you want me."

Joe sat on the patio chair and pulled her into his lap. "I'm glad that you've felt comfortable enough with me to tell me all this. But know without a doubt I'd never ever do anything like that to you. I don't know how much Trin or the twins have told you about my situation either. But I was used my whole last relationship. I was with my ex all throughout college up until the end of last year. I was a way bigger dude back then because I had all my football weight. I ain't gonna lie being that big I lost some of my confidence, but she loved me for me. So as the years went by she'd be more and more materialistic and never wanting to do things that made me happy anymore, meanwhile I'm breaking my back to give her the world and then some. It was kinda like I was following her around like a lost puppy and I didn't see it until she tried to get me to stop seeing my family. Now you know I'm half Samoan and half Italian family is a big thing on both sides so that just wasn't gonna happen. So it got to a point she told me to pick between her and my family, and as you can see I chose blood. I was blinded by my love for her and she took advantage of that. But as far as wanting you to me you've been my girl since I first saw you. It was just all a matter of time." B rolled her eyes at that.

"Boy you ain't that cute. What would you have done if I didn't want anything to do with you?" She asked as she turned to straddle him.

"Well my plan was to just smother you with my charm and just give you this look." She looked at him and he had the most panty dropping smirk that she'd ever seen.

"Ok no need for all that. You can stop now. So does this mean I get to cuss a bitch out if she stares a little too long at my man?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smirked as he let his hands drift down to her ass. "Only if I get to stare down any dude who thinks he can even glance at all this here." He told her as he gave both cheeks a squeeze.

"You act like I got an ass to look at in the first place. I've always been all T and no A. I'll learn to deal with it one of these days." Joe let out a hmmm as he continued to squeeze. "I ain't complaining either way, but there is one thing I've been wanting to do all day." "What's that?" He gently pulled her face closer to his and gave her the most breathtaking kiss she'd ever received. Barbara pulled back only when the need to breathe became too much.

"Damn." B didn't say anything but the thoughts that ran through her head had her heart going a mile a minute. If this man kisses that good she could only imagine what he'd do to her in the bedroom! She brought her lips back to his until they were suddenly interrupted.

"Awww shit! Uce and B back here goin at it y'all!" Jon yelled into the house. Joe looked like he was ready to kill his cousin meanwhile not letting B get off his lap. "You really know how cockblock don't you Uce?" But before Jon could reply everybody was on the deck with them. B was trying desperately to get off Joe's lap but he wasn't having it.

"Let me up, Joe!" He shot her a look before trying to inconspicuously tell her what was going on. "Can't do that right this second baby girl. I got a situation on my hands thanks to you and I really don't wanna put all that on display." "Bout time y'all stopped playing around and got together. How long y'all been fucking?" B pulled back from Joe to look at Josh.

"How you gonna ask a question like that? Like you gonna get a answer? Worry bout your own sex life. Now can y'all leave so I can get up!" Her face was red from embarrassment of being caught but it was getting to her that she could feel Joe's situation and she could do nothing with it! Trin was just smirking with her arms folded at the pair.

"C'mon y'all leave them alone." She told everybody that was teasing them. She was the last one to walk into the house but paused before she did. She gave the couple one last look. "I'm always right B, remember that!" And then she walked into the house. B rolled her eyes. "Fuck you, Trin!" "That's Joe's job! But it better not happen in my damn chair!" B and Joe busted out laughing and he finally let her get up.

"My bad? I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that." She told Joe as he tried to adjust himself. The look he shot her made her laugh. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Barbara stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Oh you bet your ass you'll make it up to me. And I'm gonna enjoy every single second of it. Now let's get back in there before they come back and start bothering us again." He watched as she walked in front of him with an extra twist in her hips and slapped her on the ass. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Keep that shit up and I'll fuck you right here against the wall and I won't care who sees it." B's eyes widened at the husky tone of his voice. It was at that moment that she knew any type of sex with Joe was about to have her walking funny...for quite a few days.

 **It didn't take me a year to update! I'm probably about as shocked as y'all are. Review please!**


End file.
